In a semiconductor device or a circuit board including a high frequency chip such as GaAs for transmitting and receiving a high frequency signal, it is important to have an implementation technique of design that eliminates, as much as possible, degradation factors of signal characteristics such as reflections, noises, and the like in a desired frequency band. However, with the trend of reduction in the size and higher density, devices are arranged closer to each other, and signal lines, a power supply line, and a ground line are arranged closer to each other, and this causes the factor of noise generation. When a semiconductor device and a circuit board are made into three dimension, the electromagnetic field becomes discontinuous in an area of a via which electrically connects an upper layer and a lower layer, and this causes the factor of degradation of the transmission signal.
In order to prevent the signal characteristics from being degraded, for example, multiple filter circuits are formed around the high frequency chip to suppress degradation of the transmission signal. For example, a signal line from an Rf input/output pad of a high frequency chip is connected to a band-pass filter (which may be hereinafter also abbreviated as BPF), and pads corresponding to a power supply, a DC bias, and a ground are connected to low-pass filters (which may be hereinafter also abbreviated as LPFs).
As a matter of fact, there is a problem in that it is difficult to reduce the size of the module in order to form multiple filter circuits.